A 2 Z
by Sara1893
Summary: Toshiro and Karin themes from A to Z


**Summary: **Toshiro and Karin themes from A to Z

**A**rrangement

They have their very own arrangement. The mutual understanding on who own the territory around the house. The kitchen is his, the living room is hers, the study is his, and the dining area is hers while the bedroom and the bathroom are theirs. Only with that agreement, they live happily under the same roof without killing each other.

**B**ad boy

"You are such a bad boy. Yes you are." Karin cooed to her orange kitten, nodding her head as she said it before she hugged the kitten close, smiling all the while, never mind that said kitten just shred her new skirt.

Toshiro stared at the exchanged, wondering why he felt like kicking that kitten.

**C**at

Toshiro hate cats while she loves that damn hairy creature. Love the cat enough to kicked and screamed at him when he said that the cat will stay outside the house.

**D**efensive

He didn't care for her at first. Not that he care for her now. But somehow, he found himself shielding her from the wild monkey that suddenly ran amok regardless his back will be the target of the sharp claws and teeth. Looking at her uninjured, he felt a kind of accomplishment swell deep inside him.

**E**conomic

She moved closer towards him in her attempt to get warmer. When he asked her why didn't she turn up the heater, she shrugged her shoulder mumbling; 'It's more economic like this' Decided to be a gentleman, he wrapped his hand around her shoulder, bringing her even closer.

**F**rench

He scoffed softly, almost inaudible when he saw her not so secretly ogling the French vet. So what if he had that golden hair and that mesmerizing blue eyes? In the end, he is still the one she's married to.

**G**rit

Toshiro gritted his teeth when he found her once again chatting with that blond vet.

**H**omicide

Toshiro knew that she always bring the worst in him. He was an inch close to murdering that blond idiot when he caught him staring at his wife's bottom. Not that Karin noticed it. She was busy fixing his tie.

**I**nk

It's funny how the biggest argument they ever had was cause by ink stains on his sleeves.

**J**elly

"So you are saying that cat cannot eat jello? But… but why?"

**K**inky

He turned around almost abruptly when he heard his wife gave out a low wolf-whistle. "What's that for?" he hissed, displeased when he sighted that damn vet. But Karin attention is not on that said vet. Her dark blue eyes were fixed on his assistance who wore a skimpy business suit.

Karin rolled her eyes before she tiptoe, whispering, "That's kinda kinky don't you think? I mean business suit with a fishnet socks. Ya, I know that she want to impress him. But that's too much no?" She looked at him, almost expecting him to answer her. Meeting silence, she continued, "Too bad though, he's gay and from what he told me, he kinda have a thing for you" she added the last part with a mischievous grin.

Toshiro's left eyebrows twitched.

**L**ol

"Lol" she said sarcastically in reply to his sorry excuse of a joke.

Cheeks red, he snapped "Would you please stop that?"

**M**ad

"You are a vet, so please enlighten me on how this –" she pointed to the offending items in her hand which happened to be his ink stained sleeves. "– end up here. Seriously you are going to drive me mad with all this!"

Sighing, he replied, "You are not that sane in the first place anyway" Looking at her clouded face, he knew that he just stepped on another hidden mine.

**N**ye, nye, nye

It's silly not to mention stupid as she once again muttered "Nye, nye, nye, nye" at one of his lecture. She watched 'Annoying orange' episode a little bit too much it seems.

**O**kay

It took an 'okay' to seal her fate. Agreeing to marry him in her desperation to save her kitten really did it. Looking at the marriage registration form in front her, she sighed before she started to filled in the form. Oh well, she had no money and no place to stay anyway. So his offer of marriage and promised that he will treat her kitten with not fees was impossible to say no to. Heck she will even sell her soul to the devil himself it if can guaranteed that her kitten get the proper treatment.

**P**enguin

Until now when he looks at penguins, he will grinned remembering that Karin is terrified of penguins.

**Q**uestion

She's tired, hungry and not to mention her feet ached after being dragged around Uneo Zoo. It's not a small place you know! Irritated when he called her name again for the fifth time, she snapped at him. "Yes, you just need to walk straight and there you will see the damn tiger Sumatran tiger! And for god sake don't ask me where the gorillas are. I don't work here. Anymore question?"

Looking at her irritated face, he smiled "Yes. Do you want to eat?"

**R**ed

Toshiro know that she love red. Nevertheless, it didn't explain how he found himself showing a picture of her to the salesgirl asking for a red lipstick that will suit her skin complexion.

**S**cent

Karin stared at the perfume bottle, baffled before she took another sniff at it. Her eyebrow scrunched up. The perfume is his. No doubt about it. She saw him dabbed it on just this morning and he, being a stingy human being only have one perfume. Sneaking a glance at Toshiro who's still sleeping on the bed, she put the perfume back at its original place. Silently, she returned back to her now cold bed. Hugging his pillow that she stole earlier today, she took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his perfume mangled with something that is uniquely his. With that, she fell back to sleep a smile on her lips.

**T**ears

The only time he saw her crying was when she came to his clinic cradling a few months old kitten in her hand, begging him to save her kitten.

**U**ndeniable

Karin sneaked another glance at the white haired man as he diligently tended to the sick lion. At that moment, her heart skipped a bit when she realized that he's undeniably good looking.

**V**olkswagen

Karin stared at her father in-law-in amazement. "Wow Toshiro, your dad drive a Volkswagen sport car"

He chuckled at that.

**W**ild

It never occurred in her mind on how; he's capable of having this untamed and dangerous side in him. Looking at him now as he's having a staring contest with her cat, panting after their short fight which ended with him earning with a few deep scratched from the orange cat, she knows that she should never underestimate him again. Still waters run deep after all.

Although truthfully for her, fighting with a cat just for a sofa can be consider as a stupid thing to do for a grown human male.

**X**OXO

Toshiro stared at his hand phone again in disbelieved. Is his eyes playing tricked on him of she did finished her message to him with 'XOXO'?

What's that mean anyway?

**Y**ankee

When she was fifteen, she fought with a bunch of Yankee. It didn't end well for her or the Yankee. Nevertheless, there's still a small part in her that's terrified of Yankee. Not that she going to admit that. And now, looking at the horde of penguins in front her that walked like Yankee as they approached her, she screamed.

**Z**oo

Karin know that she married a vet but that doesn't mean that she will enjoy a honeymoon at the zoo while her husband tended to a sick lion.


End file.
